


Segreti

by frida_rush



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Assassin - Freeform, F/M, Human, Human AU, Voodoo, killer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Charlie scopre un segreto che non avrebbe dovuto scoprire.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 5





	Segreti

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il fall event del gruppo ''we are out for prompts''  
> Prompt: ''sei una minaccia per la società''

Segreti 

I grandi occhi neri della giovane donna erano sbarrati mentre leggeva quelle pagine di diario, le parole scritte con una grafia elegante e sicura.  
“Non è possibile… non ci credo"  
Le spalle le iniziarono a tremare mentre sfogliava le pagine, ricche di dettagli macabri, riti Voodoo e altre cose che a lei sembravano impossibili.  
Una voce dietro di lei la fece immobilizzare.  
-Leggi qualcosa di interessante, mia cara?-  
Alastor rimase fermo sulla soglia della porta, il sorriso appena accennato sulle sue labbra, gli occhi socchiusi e le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni scuri. Charlie si voltò lentamente, le guance rosse rigate dalle lacrime e le mani tremanti che ancora reggevano quel quadernetto rilegato.  
-Al… ti prego di… dimmi che… non è vero- mormorò tra i singhiozzi.  
Tutti quegli omicidi così brutali, così magistrali e ben architettati, crimini efferati che avevano messo a dura prova la polizia e la vita dei cittadini… non era possibile che fosse stato Alastor. Non il suo Alastor, così gentile, educato, galante e amorevole nei suoi confronti.  
Non era possibile.  
-Oh, Charlie… perché?- le domandò l’uomo, muovendo un passo verso di lei. Charlie rimase immobile.  
-Perché hai dovuto immischiarti in questa faccenda che non puoi comprendere?-  
La ragazza si voltò del tutto verso il suo compagno, sul viso un’espressione mista tra la delusione, la tristezza e il rammarico.  
-Tu sei… una minaccia per la società- soffiò a denti stretti, guardando il volto dell’uomo. Sembrava triste.  
Charlie rimase immobile, ma la sua mente galoppava più che velocemente: nel cassetto del mobiletto in cui aveva trovato il quaderno c’era un revolver. Charlie lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a prendere una decisione.


End file.
